Une vis pour une vie
by Sweetylove30
Summary: OS écris pour le concours d'OS du forum Castle. Kate Beckett est prête à tout pour ceux qu'elle aime, mais jusqu'où ira-t-elle pour sauver Alexis? Venez lire.


Salut les amis, me voici avec un nouvel OS, écris pour le concours d'OS Sadiques sur le Forum **Castle**. Je vous préviens tout de suite, si vous n'aimez pas les drames et les larmes ne lisez pas.

Pour ceux qui lisent ma fic _**Week-end de relaxation**_, je ne vous oublis pas, c'est juste que je travail vraiment beaucoup en ce moment, mais dès que j'ai un jour de repos je vous écrirais la suite, c'est promis.

A présent je vous laisse lire,

Bonne lecture,

**Sweety**

* * *

**Une vie pour une vie**

* * *

Un coup au visage, une giclée de sang venant recouvrir la bouche de la jeune femme, coulant ensuite sur son menton pour finir dans son cou. Un autre coup, cette fois dans le ventre, mais elle n'émit toujours aucun son, ce qui agaça son ravisseur. Cela faisait maintenant trois heures qu'il s'acharnait sur elle et n'avait rien obtenu, pas même une petite plainte ou une larme. Il continuait néanmoins, certain qu'elle finirait par craquer. C'était mal la connaitre, cette femme ne craquait jamais, du moins, pas devant les autres, jamais. Pourtant, lorsqu'un énième coup lui arriva dans l'épaule, elle ne put retenir un léger gémissement et l'homme sourit. Enfin, il avait réussis. Peut-être qu'il pourrait maintenant se reposer un peu, frapper ainsi pendant des heures lui avait fatigué les mains.

D'un violent mouvement, il fit reculer la femme qui s'échoua au sol avant d'être tirée vers le haut par de lourdes chaines à ses poignets. Elle suivit le mouvement, se retenant au maximum de crier sa douleur en sentant les craquements de ses bras, et plus précisément, dans son épaule gauche. Elle devait être cassée, mais ça n'avait rien d'étonnant. Elle entendit la porte se refermer et se laissa retomber comme elle put, pliant les jambes, mais toujours soutenue par les chaines. Elle repensa à ce qui l'avait amené ici, la raison de sa présence dans cette pièce.

Comment Kate Beckett avait-elle put se laisser avoir ainsi. Mais il y avait une bonne raison à tout ça et si c'était à refaire, elle le referait.

* * *

L'homme arriva en trombe jusqu'au bureau du lieutenant Kate Beckett qui releva la tête. Il était en sueur, le regard plus inquiet qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu. Richard Castle s'arrêta à coté d'elle, reprenant difficilement son souffle alors qu'il tenait à la main un bout de papier. Elle le prit, le déplia et son visage changea à l'instant où elle lu ce qu'il y avait d'inscrit. Kate laissa le papier tomber sur le bureau devant elle, fixant son regard sur l'homme devant elle. Ça n'était pas possible, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai, une chose pareille ne pouvait pas lui arriver, pas à lui. Comment pouvait-on lui faire ça, il n'était pas flic, il n'avait rien à voir avec tout ça. Et pourtant.

-" Qu'est-ce que je dois faire?" Souffla-t-il, désemparé.

-" On va la retrouver Castle, je vous le promets," son ton était ferme.

-" Comment? Je… je ne sais pas quoi faire," il était perdu.

-" On va faire exactement ce qu'ils demandent et Alexis vous sera rendue," certifia Kate.

Castle se laissa tomber sur sa chaise habituelle, se prenant la tête dans les mains, laissant les larmes couler sur ses joues. Sa petite fille, son bébé lui avait été enlevé et la seule chose qui pourrait la lui rendre, il n'était pas certain de pouvoir le faire. Mais que faire d'autre? Il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions s'il voulait revoir un jour sa fille. Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et il releva les yeux pour croiser le regard déterminé de Beckett. Elle s'accroupit devant lui, ne lâchant pas son regard, ne retirant pas plus sa main de son épaule. Il y avait une telle intensité dans ses yeux, une telle détermination. Il savait qu'elle ferait tout pour qu'on lui rende sa fille, tout, et c'Est-ce qui lui faisait peur.

Elle se redressa avant de se diriger vers le bureau de Ryan qui regardait l'échange sans comprendre. L'inquiétude qui se dégageait d ses équipiers lui fit peur et lorsque Kate s'arrêta devant lui, tendant la feuille, il la prit avec appréhension. Il parcouru le texte et releva la tête, soudain aussi inquiet qu'eux.

-" Qu'allons-nous faire?" S'enquit-il en ayant peur de la réponse.

-" Ce qu'ils nous demande," dit-elle.

-" Mais Beckett c'est…"

-" Je sais, mais Alexis n'a rien à voir avec tout ça, je dois la sortir de là."

Elle savait ce qu'elle avait à faire, rien ne pourrait lui faire changer d'avis, rien. Kate laissa ensuite ses collègues pour se rendre dans le bureau du capitaine Gates. Elle ne pouvait rien faire tant qu'elle n'aurait pas l'accord de sa chef, mais qu'importe ce qu'elle lui dirait, elle le ferait. Il était de son devoir de sortir Alexis de cette situation, tout ça était de sa faute. Lorsqu'elle avait décidé de reprendre l'enquête sur la mort de sa mère, jamais elle n'aurait imaginé que cela irait aussi loin, que ces hommes, qui qu'ils soient, tenteraient de la tuer et, n'y parvenant pas, ils s'en prendraient à Alexis. Maintenant, il revenait à elle, Kate Beckett, de la retrouver. Et si cela voulait dire donner sa vie pour elle, alors elle le ferait, elle serait prête à tout.

L'entretien entre les deux femmes ne dura pas longtemps. Gates n'était absolument pas d'accord avec ça, perdre l'un de ses hommes pour une civile, mais Kate lui fit comprendre que la décision était prise. Le capitaine n'eut d'autre choix que de se plier à sa décision, mais pas sans lui avait fait part de son désaccord. Elle consentait toutefois à l'aider de son mieux. Après tout, Alexis était la fille de Richard Castle, lui-même un grand ami du maire. Elle ne voulait pas se les mettre à dos.

Beckett revint vers ses collègues, entre temps rejoint par Lanie et Esposito. Elle leur fit un rapide topo de la situation, s'attirant immédiatement les foudres de Lanie qui ne voulait pas non plus la voir risquer sa vie.

-" Ecoute Lanie, je ne peux pas rester ici à ne rien faire tandis qu'ils retiennent Alexis."

-" Mais ils vont te tuer Kate, tu en es consciente?" S'emporta la jeune femme.

-" J'en suis consciente, mais comment pourrais-je encore me regarder en face si jamais Alexis devait mourir? Je ne peux pas, c'est au dessus de mes forces."

La discussion était close. Beckett se tourna ensuite vers Castle, debout derrière les autres, son visage ravagé par les larmes. Elle pouvait voir dans ses yeux la peur et la colère. Elle le comprenait. Alexis, sa fille unique, risquait de mourir par sa faute, elle ne se pardonnerait jamais de l'avoir mise en tel danger. Il s'éloigna, se rendant dans la salle de repos, ne pouvant supporter plus longtemps le regard de la jeune femme et Kate hésita à le suivre. Mais elle le fit cependant, il ne devait pas rester seul et elle voulait le rassurer, même si elle était mal placée pour ça. Castle était son ami, et même s'il devait probablement la détester en ce moment, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser seul.

Beckett entra dans la salle de repos, se rapprocha lentement de Castle et hésita à poser de nouveau sa main sur son épaule. Si seulement elle avait sut quoi faire pour l'aider, si seulement elle avait les mots pour le rassurer, pour lui faire comprendre que ce cauchemar serait bientôt fini. Il était en train de se préparer un capuccino, mais ses mains tremblantes l'en empêchèrent et elle les lui attrapa, le forçant à lâcher la tasse et à croiser son regard.

-" Ça va aller Castle," murmura-t-elle. " On va la ramener."

-" Je sais, j'ai confiance en vous," répondit-il.

-" Le cauchemar sera bientôt fini, je vous le promets."

-" Il ne sera jamais fini Kate, pas si vous y allez," contra-t-il.

La jeune femme ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il voulait dire, pour elle, si Alexis revenait, alors son cauchemar prendrait fin. Mais il semblait ne pas le voir ainsi et elle sentit son cœur s'accélérer à la pensée qu'il puisse partager ses sentiments. Peut-être était-ce la raison de la colère dans ses yeux, l'obligation de faire un choix entre deux personnes chères à son cœur. Mais elle ne devait pas se laisser aller à ce genre de suppositions en ce moment, il y avait bien plus important à faire. Elle se concentra donc dans la préparation de la boisson de son collègue, tentant d'oublier la peur qu'elle ressentait au fond de son cœur, et la peine.

Castle posa à son tour ses mains sur celles de la jeune femme, l'obligeant à s'arrêter. Elle n'osa pas lever les yeux, elle avait peur de ce qu'elle pourrait voir dans les siens, peur qu'il ne ressente pas la même chose qu'elle et qu'il ne veuille que la remercier pour ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle osa enfin lever les yeux et put voir de nouvelles larmes sur le beau visage de l'homme. Instinctivement, elle le prit dans ses bras, passant inlassablement une main dans son dos pour le calmer, lui soufflant des mots réconfortant et elle le sentit se calmer, son corps se relaxer.

Ils se détachèrent après ce qui sembla être une éternité, se regardèrent dans les yeux avant de finalement quitter la salle de repos, oubliant ainsi le café. Les minutes qui suivirent furent utilisées à mettre en place le plan pour sortir Alexis des mains de ses ravisseurs. Kate allait se rendre, mais son équipe serait là, prête à intervenir le plus vite possible une fois que l'adolescente serait en sécurité. C'était risqué, mais c'était la seule chose à faire.

* * *

Kate souffla de douleur, la sueur perlant sur son front. Elle tentait de garder les yeux ouvert, de résister le plus possible, mais son corps était faible, sa volonté ne suffirait pas à la maintenir en vie bien longtemps, elle le savait. Mais ce qu'elle savait aussi, c'était qu'elle avait sauvé Alexis et que la jeune fille était à présent en sécurité chez elle, avec sa famille. C'était tout ce qui importait. Elle savait que bientôt, sa vie prendrait fin, elle avait perdu beaucoup de sang, bien trop de sang et elle ne s'en sortirait pas. Mais elle avait fait son devoir.

La porte de la cave s'ouvrit de nouveau et la jeune femme sentit la peur s'insinuer un peu plus en elle. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'avoir peur ainsi, mais dès qu'il s'agissait de sa mère, alors elle n'était plus elle-même. Ces hommes, ils savaient qui avait tué sa mère, ils agissaient sous les ordres de l'ordure qui avait brisé sa vie. Mais elle voulait savoir qui il était, elle résisterait jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait sa réponse.

L'homme fit un pas de plus vers elle, tenant à la main un couteau qu'il fit glisser le long du cou de la jeune femme, puis le long de sa poitrine et enfin il s'arrêta à son ventre. Il enfonça ensuite profondément la lame et Kate ne put retenir le hurlement qui lui déchira la gorge. Il recommença, encore et encore jusqu'à ce que le corps de la détective Beckett ne bouge plus et retombe lourdement au sol à mesure que les chaines descendaient. Il la regarda se vider de ce liquide essentiel à la vie avant d tourner les talons et de la laisser là, seule.

* * *

Le bruit incessant des doigts qui tapent sur un clavier, la musique douce qui retentit dans la pièce, la concentration de l'homme qui écrit un nouveau roman. Richard Castle venait de retrouver l'inspiration, chose qu'il avait perdu des mois plus tôt, chose qu'il ne pensait pas retrouver un jour, sa muse n'étant plus. Aujourd'hui, il reprenait les aventures de Nicky Hard, son héroïne, l'incarnation imaginaire de sa chere Kate Beckett, la femme qu'il avait apprit à connaitre et à aimer. Depuis des mois, il n'écrivait plus, se laissait simplement vivre, ne se souciant pas même de son apparence. Le célèbre écrivain avait perdu un morceau de son cœur et personne ne pourrait jamais le lui retrouver.

Alexis regardait son père, adossait au chambranle de la porte, une larme scintillant au coin de l'œil. Le voir d nouveau écrire, le voir tel qu'il était avant le drame, mais cette étincelle en moins dans les yeux. La jeune fille était heureuse, du moins en partie. Elle savait qu'elle ne le reverrait jamais comme il était avant, il ne pouvait plus être cet homme qu'elle avait tant aimé et qu'elle aimait encore. Mais qu'importe ce qu'il était devenu, il était et resterait toujours son père, la personne la plus importante à ses yeux.

L'adolescente qu'elle était avait été obligée de grandir plus vite, de murir plus vite, mais elle ne s'en plaignait pas. De voir son père retrouver son clavier pour finir ce roman qu'il avait commencé presque six mois plus tôt lui redonnait l'espoir d'une vie plus heureuse, même si au fond de son cœur elle savait que c'était impossible. Chaque jour qui passait, chaque minute de vie dans ce monde lui rappelait à quel point elle était chanceuse et redevable à cette femme, celle qui lui avait sauvé la vie au péril de la sienne. Comment pourrait-elle un jour la remercier de ce cadeau alors qu'elle était morte?

Une main sur son épaule la fit se retourner pour croiser le regard compatissant de Martha. La rouquine se laissa aller dans les bras de sa grand-mère, ne retenant plus les larmes qu'elle tentait de retenir depuis qu'elle avait entendu son père écrire. Elle pleura si longtemps qu'elle ne se rendit pas compte que le jour était tombé pour laisser place à la nuit. Encore un jour de vie de passé et un peu plus de culpabilité qui lui serra le cœur.

Martha dirigea sa petite fille vers le canapé où elle la fit assoir et Alexis se laissa faire. Depuis le drame, son père n'était pas le seul à avoir changé, elle aussi avait changé. Elle n'était plus la jeune fille souriante et pleine de vie qu'elle avait était, elle n'était plus l'étudiante studieuse qui faisait la fierté de sa famille. Elle n'était plus que le souvenir de tout ça et ne pensait pas pouvoir le redevenir un jour. Martha lui posa une couverture sur les épaules qu'elle serra de ses mains tremblante. Sa tête retomba lourdement contre le dossier du canapé et elle laissa ses pensées dériver vers ce jour qui avait changé leurs vies à tous.

* * *

Alexis était debout, les mains ligotées dans le dos, un homme lui tenant le bras. Elle avait peur, plus peur qu'elle n'avait jamais eut de sa vie. Elle vit la porte du hangar s'ouvrir et apparaitre son sauveur, Kate Beckett. La collègue de son père, celle qui comptait tant pour lui était là, sur le point de se sacrifier pour elle, Alexis, une fille qui n'était même pas de sa famille, même pas de son sang. Et pourtant elle le faisait, elle allait prendre sa place pour qu'elle ait une chance de vivre. L'adolescente observa la jeune femme s'approcher, encrant son regard dans le sien et elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

-" Laissez la partir," ordonna Kate sans lâcher les yeux d'Alexis.

-" Tu n'as pas d'ordres à nous donner," lui répondit l'homme.

-" Je suis là, comme vous le vouliez, maintenant laissez la partir."

-" Très bien."

L'homme retira les liens des mains d'Alexis et la poussa en avant, la forçant à partir et, bien qu'elle le désire de tout son cœur, la jeune fille ne voulait pas laisser Kate prendre sa place. Elle ne voulait pas être responsable de la mort de cette femme, celle qui avait toujours été là pour son père, celle qui aimait son père au point de donner sa vie pour la sauver. Alexis se retrouva vite à la hauteur de Kate et se jeta dans ses bras, savourant le contact chaud de son corps contre le sien. Elle sentit la femme l'encercler de ses bras et la serrer fort contre elle. La jeune fille pleura et fini par se reculer, levant les yeux vers elle. Kate lui passa une main sur la joue en lui souriant.

-" Ton père t'attend dehors," lui dit-elle.

-" Mais vous…."

-" Vas le rejoindre, et dit lui que… je l'aime."

-" Merci Kate," souffla la rouquine, de nouvelles larmes remplaçant les anciennes sur ses joues.

-" Allez, vas maintenant."

Alexis se détacha de la jeune femme et avança vers la sortie, mais se retourna une dernière fois avant de sortir. Elle vit l'homme attraper Kate et la tirer avec lui, la femme se laissant faire, confiante. Une fois hors du bâtiment, l'adolescente vit son père arriver en courant et elle se jeta dans ses bras, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle se serra contre lui, aussi fort qu'il était humainement possible, refusant de le lâcher. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Ryan et Esposito se précipiter vers le hangar, mais avant qu'ils ne puissent l'atteindre, une violente explosion retentit, les projetant en arriere.

Castle se jeta au sol, faisant de son corps un bouclier pour protéger sa fille de son mieux avant de relever la tête. Ses yeux s'agrandir d'angoisse et Alexis vit, impuissante, son père se relever et courir vers les flammes, retenu en arriere par Esposito. Il se débattit, hurlant le nom de Kate, hurlant à en déchirer le cœur de sa fille. Mais c'était fini, il n'y avait plus rien à faire.

* * *

Plus tard, lorsque les pompiers eurent mit fin à l'incendie, la police rechercha les corps de l'homme et de Kate mais ne trouvèrent rien. Castle garda l'espoir de revoir la jeune femme pendant longtemps, espérant chaque jour recevoir un appel lui disant qu'elle avait été retrouvée, qu'elle était en vie. Mais les mois passèrent et il fini par se rendre à l'évidence, il ne la reverrait jamais. Il avait sombré dans la dépression et commençait juste à s'en sortir. S'il recommençait à écrire cela voulait dire qu'il reprenait le dessus, du moins en partie.

La jeune femme se leva, monta dans sa chambre et se coucha dans son lit. Elle tendit une main vers la table de nuit pour y prendre une photo, c'était celle de Kate Beckett. Elle la gardait là depuis son retour à la maison et chaque soir avant de se coucher, elle la contemplait. Elle passait ses doigts sur le visage souriant de la jeune femme, la remerciant silencieusement pour son sacrifice, la remerciant pour sa vie. Même si elle ne disait rien, elle gardait elle aussi l'espoir qu'un jour elle la reverrait, qu'elle pourrait enfin lui dire vraiment merci.

* * *

Le bruit du téléphone sortit Castle de son travail. Il avait passé la nuit à écrire, sans se soucier du temps qui passait. Avec un soupir de contrariété, il posa son ordinateur et tendit la main pour attraper son portable. Le nom d'Esposito apparut et il décrocha.

-" On a une enquête, un corps retrouvé dans une ruelle, en bas de l'immeuble de Beckett."

-" J'arrive."

Entendre le nom de la jeune femme lui fit mal au cœur, mais il chassa ses pensées pour se préparer. Ça faisait tout juste un mois qu'il avait reprit le travail au commissariat, ne se sentant pas la force d'y retourner avant. Le simple fait de se trouver entre ces murs lui rappelait sans cesse ce qu'il avait perdu. Mais il ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi et avait décidé de retourner là bas, ne serait-ce que pour ses collègues qui avaient été là pour lui durant tout ce temps.

Il laissa un mot à sa fille pour qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas et quitta son appartement. Il prit un taxi, ne se sentant pas capable de conduire lui-même et il arriva rapidement sur place. Il paya la course, sortit du véhicule et une vague de souvenirs l'assaillit en voyant l'immeuble qu'il connaissait si bien. Il repéra au loin Ryan qui s'approchait de lui et, alors qu'il allait lui demander des détails, ce dernier le força à s'éloigner.

-" Que se passe-t-il?" Demanda Castle.

-" N'y vas pas Bro," répondit Ryan.

-" Pourquoi?" Il commençait vraiment à se poser des questions.

-" Tu devrais rentrer chez toi."

-" Mais Esposito m'a demandé de venir."

-" Je ne crois pas que nous aurons besoin de toi sur ce coup."

Et là il comprit. Il repoussa son collègue et courut jusqu'à la ruelle grouillant de flics. Il aperçu Esposito qui tenait dans ses bras une Lanie en larmes et continua son chemin jusqu'au corps caché sous une couverture. Il se laissa tomber à genoux, attrapa le tissu de ses mains tremblantes, prit une grande inspiration et le souleva. Il le laissa retomber en voyant le visage de la victime et fut prit de violents sanglots.

-" **NOOONNNN**," hurla-t-il en tombant sur le corps sans vie de Kate Beckett. " Kate, Kate…"

Il prit délicatement la jeune femme dans ses bras, la serra contre lui, ne se souciant pas du sang qui imprégna ses vêtements. Il pleura, durant de longues minutes jusqu'à ce que la main de Ryan se pose sur son épaule. Il releva les yeux larmoyant vers lui, sans jamais lâcher Kate.

-" C'est fini," souffla-t-il, " elle…. Elle est morte."

* * *

**The End.**

* * *

Alors? Donnez moi votre avis, même si c'est pour m'incendier.

Je vous en écrirais d'autres, moins triste, lorsque j'aurais le temps.

Bonne journée.


End file.
